Spring Break
by JuJu
Summary: AU~ Buffy and Angel met at Spring Break!!!!
1. Default Chapter

****Okay here is alittle summary. Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordy have been friends since before they were in diapers. There are no vampires and Buffy isn't the slayer. They are all freshman at UC Sunnydale and are going on Spring Break. Doyle and Angel, which have never met anyone from Sunnydale have been friends forever to, they are sophomores at UCLA and are also going to Spring break………*****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Buffy get your cute little butt down here," Xander yelled from the bottom of the stairs  
  
"How come when I am late, you never say cute butt to me, your always like Gosh Cordy we wouldn't want to be on time for once would we!!" Cordy said playfully hitting Xander. Willow and Oz laughed.  
  
"Coming," Buffy said taking one last look over her room going through the check list in her head. She shit her door and ran down the stairs. She gave her mother a kiss and a hug and then ran out the door with Cordy right on her heels. They all loaded into Oz's van and with a wave a Mrs. Summers were off. On there way to the LA airport to spend 2 weeks in Cancun, Mexico.  
  
"We are gonna have so much fun," Willow said looking over at Oz, who was driving, "So major alone time!" Oz smiled  
  
"Finally," he sad before quickly leaning over and giving her a kiss. Buffy watched and then looked over at Xander and Cordy who were snuggling in the back seat. Buffy sighed, she always felt like the 5th wheel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doyle and Angel walked into the LA airport. They quickly checked their bags, gave there tickets to the woman, boarded the train and was seated.  
  
"Thank you," Angel said sitting down, he turned to look at his friend Doyle but he wasn't sitting next to him, "Doyle?"  
  
"Over here man!" Doyle said from the seat diagonal from him  
  
"What are you doing over there?" he asked  
  
"Someone already bought the seat next to you, sorry man this is the closest we could've gotten."  
  
"It's okay," Angel sighed. He heard a woman's voice arguing with the sturdiest. He turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair and petite body made him think of how easily he could cover her body in his warm embrace.  
  
"Ma'am I am sorry but that seat is taken your seat is over her," she said pointing  
  
"But my friends…." Buffy finally gave up, waved at her friends and followed the woman. They moved towards him and the woman pointed down at the seat next to Angel.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said sitting down, "Hi I'm Buffy." She said turning her attention to Angel  
  
"Hi, I'm um Angel," he said nervously  
  
'Where do you go? I mean you look like your in college," Buffy asked  
  
"UCLA, I'm a sophomore," he replied  
  
"I go to UC Sunnydale, I'm a freshman,"  
  
"How's college life treating you?" he asked loosening up  
  
"Peachy, What are you doing for you Spring break?"  
  
'I don't know this is all Doyle's idea," he said motioning to Doyle who was hitting on the woman sitting next to him.  
  
"Ohh, we have been planning this trip ever since we have been old enough to talk," Buffy laughed  
  
"Who's we?" Angel asked hoping it wasn't a boyfriend  
  
"Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordy," Buffy said pointing to each one as she said their name  
  
"Wow there's like a pack of you guys," Angel teased  
  
"Yeah I know," she giggled. Buffy and Angel spent the whole plane ride talking about everything. Angel had never been able to open up to a complete stranger like he had with Buffy. He felt very close to her. Buffy felt the same way. She had never met such a handsome man. His brown orbs and his well built body, she didn't ever want the plane ride to end. But it did and both groaned as they stood up.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye," Angel said putting out his hand for Buffy to shake it but he was surprised when he felt tiny arms around his neck.  
  
"I guess so, it was nice meeting you," Buffy said finally realizing she had to let him go  
  
"See you around," Angel frowned when Buffy removed herself from his embrace  
  
"Yeah," they slowly backed away from each other not wanting to break their gaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Buffy don't let that guy on the plane get to you, you have to have fun!" Willow tried to cheer her friend up  
  
"Alright, I'll go tonight," Buffy moaned getting up  
  
"Good, I know what you can wear!" Willow rushed over to the suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans with the top cut off and a black metallic spaghetti shirt.  
  
"Fine," Buffy grabbed the outfit from Willow and went into the bathroom after about 15 minutes she came back out and Oz and Xanders mouths fell to the ground. Both Willow and Cordy hit them. Buffy giggled.  
  
"Let's go before someone gets hurt," Cordy said grabbing Xander's hand. Oz took Willow's and Buffy brought up the rear.  
  
They walked into the club and every guys eyes went to Buffy. Oz, Willow, Cordy, and Xander all ran out onto the dance floor and Buffy found a table and sat down.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" A guy asked  
  
"No thanks sorry," Buffy said I'm not drunk enough yet, she thought to herself. Something caught Buffy's eye and she turned. She saw a man who looked so familiar…it was Doyle, Angel's friend. She quickly looked around the room searching for him. She found him sitting at a table against the wall, she smiled and started her way to where he was.  
  
"You look like you could use a friend," Buffy said  
  
"No thanks...Buffy?" he said looking up  
  
"The one and only," Buffy smiled and sat down  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked his face lighting up  
  
"Talking to a great guy,"  
  
"Should I be jealous?" he asked when a slow song came on, "May I have this dance?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," she giggled and took his hand  
  
When the song finished Buffy and Angel walked off of the floor hand in hand.  
  
"I'm really glad you're here," Buffy said as Angel led her back to the table where they had been sitting before.  
  
"I'm glad to," they sat down, "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks I'm fine,"  
  
"Alright, so where are you staying?" he asked  
  
"At the hotel down the street, you?"  
  
"Oh ours is a couple blocks away its right by the beach, its pretty nice," Angel replied. Willow and Oz came over to where Buffy and Angel were sitting and Willow mumbled something in Buffy's ear and Buffy groaned.  
  
"Willow, where am I supposed to go?" she asked, "And what about Xander and Cordy."  
  
"They are coming back to the house I mean since they are going to be…. You know…too it doesn't matter," she giggled  
  
"Fine I will sleep here or something, have fun and please stay out of my room!" Buffy yelled as they walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Angel asked confused  
  
"Willow and Oz are gonna go home and… you know," Buffy blushed  
  
"Oh and they don't want you…I see where are you gonna stay?"  
  
"Dunno," Buffy said looking down and fiddling with her ring  
  
"Well…" Angel said a devilish smile spreading across his face, "You can stay at in our room."  
  
"Doyle?" Buffy asked  
  
"I saw him hook up with some girl I don't think it'll be a problem, he'll be out all night."  
  
"Okay, lead the way," Buffy said as Angel got up from his chair and took her hand in his.  
  
"This way my lady," Buffy giggled.  
  
"This is it," Angel said  
  
"Umm wow, you never told me it was a house!" Buffy teased  
  
"Yeah Doyle's parents own it," Angel laughed at how amazed Buffy looked  
  
"Wow," Angel led Buffy into the house  
  
"How about a grand tour?" Angel asked  
  
"I'd love it," Buffy smiled.  
  
"This is the living room, this is the breakfast nook, it looks out onto the ocean its really nice in the morning, this is the kitchen and this is what Doyle likes call the den but its not." Angel laughed, "That's it for the downstairs." Angel took Buffy's hand and led her up the stairs. "This is Doyle's room, this is the bathroom…. And this…this is my room," Angel said pointing towards the door.  
  
"Can I see the inside?" Buffy asked  
  
"Ohh sure yeah," Angel opened the door and they both stepped in.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said  
  
"I wanna show you this," Angel led Buffy over to a bay window.  
  
"It's beautiful,"  
  
"You wanna go take a walk on it?" Angel asked hopefully  
  
"You bet," Buffy giggled  
  
Buffy and Angel walked hand in hand on the beach looking up at the stairs.  
  
"This is nice," Buffy said resting her head on his arm  
  
"Yeah," the water brushed over their feet and Buffy flinched  
  
"Cold," she giggled embarrassed  
  
"I bet," Angel laughed, "Come out alittle farther you can see the moon reflect off the water its wonderful." Angel and Buffy walked out farther. The water was up to there shins but neither cared, Angel bent down and his and Buffy's lips fused for the first time, it was sweet and full of passion, but a wave came and knocked Buffy's feet out of under her and she fell into the water. She started laughing and Angel bent down and picked her up.  
  
"Oops," she said still in Angel's arms  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked  
  
"Yeah just cold," she said moving alittle in his arms  
  
"Well lets get you home and into some warm clothes," Angel started walking towards the house with Buffy still in his arms. She didn't care she actually could get use to being in his arms. They walked into the house and Angel sat Buffy on the couch and left. When he returned he had sweatpants and one of his button up shirts for her.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said taking the clothes  
  
"Your welcome, you can change in my room," Angel said pointing up the stairs  
  
"Ok," Buffy walked up the stairs and into Angel's room and began changing after she was done she heard a knock on the door, "Come in" Buffy said  
  
"Hey," Angel said opening the door, "This is where you can sleep and I will sleep in Doyle's room."  
  
"You um don't have to," Buffy said shyly  
  
'Huh?" Angel asked surprised  
  
"You can sleep in here um with um me," Buffy said again  
  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked  
  
"Yeah we are both mature adults, right?"  
  
"Right," Angel said climbing into bed with Buffy, "Right."  
  
When Buffy woke up she rolled over excepting to find Angel but found an empty bed. She got up and walked down the stairs, "Angel?" she asked  
  
"In here!" she heard coming from the kitchen. Buffy walked into the kitchen and smelled bacon  
  
"Yum," Buffy said looking at what Angel was cooking. Angel laughed and put the food on two plates and carried it into the breakfast nook. He pulled out the chair for Buffy she sat down and thanked him, then he sat down himself.  
  
"Hope you like it," Angel said as Buffy took a bite  
  
"Mmm, your good looking, sweet and you know how to cook, what girl could resist you?" Buffy teased flashing Angel a smile  
  
"What are you doing today?" Angel asked  
  
"Well I was thinking I could spend it with this really attractive guy I met," Buffy said  
  
"Hmm should I be jealous?" Angel joked  
  
"Maybe a little," Buffy said getting up and walking over to Angel. She bent down and kissed him sweetly.  
  
"What was that for?" Angel asked  
  
"Breakfast,"  
  
"Do I get one for letting you stay here?" Angel asked  
  
"You bet," Buffy said kissing him again. This time Angel pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.  
  
"Hey man I'm home," Doyle yelled as he shut the door, "I met this hot little girl and……" Doyle stopped when he saw Buffy and Angel making out in the nook. "It looks like you got some to," he teased for the first time Buffy and Angel realized that someone else was there and ended there kiss. Buffy blushed as she got off of Angel.  
  
"Doyle," Angel sighed  
  
"Nice to see you to man," he laughed, "I'll leave you two lust bunnies alone." With that he walked up the stairs into his room and shut the door.  
  
"I should go my friends are probably worried about me," Buffy said taking her plate to the kitchen," But we are gonna do something today aren't we?"  
  
"Of course." Angel said his arms snaking around Buffy's waist  
  
"Good," Buffy moaned turning around his arms still around her waist. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. As the kiss grew Angel's hand slid up under the back of Buffy's shirt. Buffy pulled away, "Can we move this up stairs?" Buffy asked  
  
"What about your friends?" Angel asked between kisses  
  
"Phone," Buffy moaned  
  
"Up stairs," Angel picked Buffy up and she wrapped her legs around him and he made his way up the stairs. He walked into his room and kicked the door behind him, "The phones over here." Angel said putting Buffy down.  
  
"Kay," she picked up the phone and dialed Willow's cell phone number, "Willow? Yeah it's me…no I'm fine….I'm with Angel and I'm gonna stay here awhile so I will call you when I leave kay? No gosh Willow I'll talk to you later. Kay bye!" Buffy hung up the phone and walked back over towards Angel. Angel leaned down and began kissing her again but Buffy stopped him, "Angel I want you to know that I normally don't do this….with someone I just met….I mean I'm a….you know," Buffy blushed  
  
"Me too I mean I've never had sex with someone before," Angel laughed  
  
"Really?" Buffy smiled  
  
"I just feel so close to you it feels right, you know?" Angel asked  
  
"I know!" Buffy said as she jumped into his arms. Angel carried her over to the bed and laid her down. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Buffy, I think I love you," Angel said  
  
"Angel, I know I love you," Buffy giggled  
  
Those were the last words said for along while (If you know what I mean=)!!!)  
  
Buffy woke up in Angel's arms. She looked up and saw Angel smiling down at her.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Morning," she replied sleepily  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked  
  
"Like I am flying," she smiled  
  
"Yeah that was.."  
  
"Wow," Buffy finished for him, "I think that a repeat is in order." Angel smiled.  
  
"I agree totally," he pulled her up so her lips could meet his. As their kiss grew more passionate Buffy's stomach growled. She blushed, "Maybe we should eat something first?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said crawling off of him. Angel got dressed and looked over at Buffy who was franticly searching for her clothes.  
  
"Here," he said throwing her one of his shirts  
  
"Thanks, I just don't know where mine went," she giggled. Angel walked over to her and took her hand and then led her down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"What are you in the mood for?" Angel asked  
  
"I don't know," Buffy smiled. Angel looked back at her and his breath caught in his throat. The sun from the window reflected off her golden hair, which was still alittle messy. She also had this beautiful glow to her, he guessed it was from last nights events, "What?" she asked her hands roaming over her face and body, as if she was searching for something.  
  
"Oh nothing you just look beautiful," he replied  
  
"Aww thank you, but you know you already got me in bed you don't have to make with the sweet talk," she joked  
  
"Buffy I don't want you to think that I normally do this and that I was just trying to get into you're a pants," He started but Buffy cut him off by kissing him sweetly  
  
"I know we covered this last night," Buffy said, "I was teasing."  
  
"Good," he said bending back down and kissing her again but they were soon interrupted by the phone. Angel reached over and picked it up, "Hello? Um yeah hold on." He handed the phone to Buffy," It's for you."  
  
"Um okay," Buffy took the phone, "Hello? Willow? What's wrong? Calm down sweetie I can't understand you! Oh gosh okay I'll be right there." Buffy hung up the phone, "I'm sorry but Angel can you drive me to the hospital?"  
  
"Sure yeah what happened?" he asked worried  
  
"Get dressed I'll tell you on the way there." They both took off up the stairs.  
  
Buffy and Angel almost ran into the hospital. Oz, Willow, and Xander greeted them.  
  
"Is she ok? Buffy asked  
  
"The doctors had to pump her stomach but they say she should be fine, they said it happens a lot down here."  
  
"Are we allowed to see her?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah, we've already seen her but you and…" They but off noticing Angel.  
  
"This is," Buffy started  
  
"The guy from the plane," Xander but her off, "You were with the guy from the plane?" he asked  
  
"Yes I was, now this is Angel, where is Cordy?"  
  
"In room 127," Oz said pointing towards a door.  
  
"Thank you, Oz," Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and they walked into the room. Cordy was laying in the bed with and IV hooked to her arm.  
  
"Buffy," Cordy said weakly  
  
"Hey sweetie how are you?" Buffy asked concerned  
  
"Shity, apparently I got some bad beer," she teased  
  
"When are you gonna get to go home?"  
  
"I don't know, who is your friend?" Cordy asked  
  
"This is Angel," Buffy introduced him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Angel, hey Angel can you leave for a sec and send Willow in we have to have a little girl chat in here," Cordy asked  
  
"Yeah sure," Angel said bending down and kissing Buffy on the forehead. Angel left and about a minute later Willow came in.  
  
"Angel said you wanted to have a girl talk?" Willow asked  
  
"Yeah I do, Buffy's totally glowing, what happened?" she asked  
  
"Well Angel is so sweet and I know I just met him but I am in love with him and…" Buffy was cut off  
  
"You two did it didn't you?" Cordy but in  
  
"Yeah," Buffy blushed  
  
"Wow, You must really like this guy Buffy," Willow said  
  
"Do you remember in the 8th grade we made a pact that we would wait until we were sure we were in love?" Cordy asked the two girls  
  
"Yeah," they both giggled  
  
"By George I think we did it!!" Cordy giggled.  
  
"Wait," Willow stopped  
  
"Hmm?" the two girls asked  
  
"What happens when Spring Break it over?" Buffy stopped giggling and her face became solemn.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"I never really thought about it," Buffy confessed to Willow and Cordy  
  
"Maybe you should ask him," Willow suggested  
  
"Maybe, God what if he says that we need to go our separate ways? I don't think I could stand it. I barely know him and I don't think I can live without him. "Buffy thought to herself. Just then the Xander came in.  
  
"Ladies would you please excuse me I would like to spend some time with my girlfriend before she dies, "Xander teased.  
  
"Hit him for me," Cordy told Buffy  
  
"Gladly," Buffy playfully hit Xander's arm.  
  
"That was weak Buff," Xander teased  
  
"Next time it will hurt," Buffy and Willow made their way out of the room flipping their hair as they left. Xander and Cordy laughed.  
  
Angel and Oz greeted Buffy and Willow with coffee, "Here," Oz said handing Willow the cup.  
  
"Thanks sweetie. Can you take me home I am so tired," Willow asked  
  
"Sure," Oz grabbed Willow's hand and with a wave to Angel and Buffy left.  
  
"How is she?" Angel asked  
  
"Good, just some bad beer, they said she will get to go home this afternoon,"  
  
"That's good, I got you this I didn't know if you wanted something to eat too," Angel offered the cup to Buffy and she gladly took it.  
  
"Angel I think we need to talk," Buffy said grabbing his hand and sitting.  
  
"Uh-oh," Angel sighed thinking Buffy was going to dump him  
  
"No it's not bad it's just Angel, what are we going to do when Spring Break it over?" she asked lowering her head so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to come any minute.  
  
"What?" Angel asked confused, "We can't be together?"  
  
"No I mean you have to go back to LA and I have to go back to Sunnydale," Angel lifted Buffy's chin to look into her sparkling green eyes.  
  
"We can make it work," Angel smiled  
  
"We can?" Buffy asked pretty sure she sounded like a 3rd grader  
  
"I promise,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Title: Spring Break  
  
Author: Jennifer BuffyandAngel67@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: No vampires, no slayers. Buffy and Angel meet at Spring Break  
  
Couples: B/A W/O X/C  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone Joss and co. does  
  
Feedback: I love it!! hehe!!  
  
Rating: PG I guess  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was exciting," Willow said slumping down on the bed  
  
"Oh yeah," Cordy said scarcasticly  
  
"At least Buffy had some fun, Angel is so cute,"  
  
"Speaking of the Buffster where is she?" Xander asked butting into the conversation  
  
"With Angel," Willow said matter-of-factly  
  
"I bet right now they are having wild crazy sex," Cordy joked knowing that Xander thought of Buffy like a little sister and knowing that she was with a guy drove him crazy.  
  
"I can't hear you," Xander yelled covering his ears and stomping out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel rolled off of Buffy, "Wow, that was great," Buffy sighed.  
  
"Your telling me, I told you I loved you," Angel said pulling Buffy on top of him. Angel began planting gentle kisses on her neck but stopped when he heard a growl, "What was that?" he asked  
  
"My stomach," Buffy giggled  
  
"Let's go get something to eat," Angel laughed picking Buffy up after wrapping a sheet around her and putting on a pair of boxers. He carried her down the stairs and sat her on the counter, "What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Hmm, what do you have?" Buffy asked  
  
"Anything name something," Angel said walking to where Buffy was. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
She pulled away, "I'm not hungry anymore." She wrapped her legs around him and they went upstairs, they weren't heard from for awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you packed?" Cordy asked Xander and OZ who were sitting infront of the TV  
  
"Yes, mother," Xander responded  
  
"If I was your mother the things we do would be so...eww," Cordy laughed  
  
"YUCK," Willow yelled from the bathroom  
  
"We leave tomorrow night," Cordy reminded  
  
"Yeah yeah tomorrow whatever," Xander muttered  
  
"Shouldn't we take them out tonight if we are leaving tomorrow?" Oz asked  
  
"Oh yeah," Xander said getting up with that both boys got up and left to get dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs with Angel wrapped around her waist, "Do you gotta go?" Angel asked trying his best to look pathetic.  
  
"Yeah sweetie, I'm sorry," Buffy smiled kissing him. There kiss was stopped by the door bell ringing.  
  
"Grr," Angel walked to the door he opened it to a blonde a little taller than Buffy.  
  
"Angel sweetie god I've missed you so much," the woman jumped into Angel's arms. Buffy just stood shocked as the scene unraveled before her.  
  
"Darla," Angel said ending the hug. Darla looked up and notced Buffy for the 1st time.  
  
"Are you one of Doyle's friends?" she asked  
  
"Oh um no," Buffy said confused  
  
"Well who are you then?"  
  
"Um Buffy who are you?"  
  
"I'm Darla, Angel's fiance," she replied snaking an arm around Angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my," Buffy found it hard to breath. She had to get out of that house. He's got a fiance, ohh my god. Im so stupid!! Buffy ran towards the door but Angel stopped her.  
  
"Buffy please," Angel begged. She looked up at him her eyes shiny with the tears she was about to cry. His heart broke seeing her like that.  
  
"Let go of me," Buffy said pushing his arms off of her  
  
"Buffy its not like that please listen," Angel pleaded  
  
"Don't," Buffy held up her hand telling him to stop, he did, "I trusted you," she cried, "I loved you," she said in a small voice almost a whisper, "Don't ever talk to me again," Buffy stormed past Angel and the now smiling Darla. She slammed the door shut. Realty hit her and she began crying.  
  
"What the hell was that about Angel?" Darla yelled  
  
"Darla what the hell are you doing here?" Angel yelled back  
  
"I thought I'd come see you sweetheart," She smiled  
  
"It's over, its been over forever," Angel said his voice more calm now  
  
"But Angel I love you,"  
  
"I don't love you I love Buffy and now," Angel couldn't think strait  
  
"Now what Angel? Shes gone, she hates you, get over it," Darla laughed. That finally broke Angel he walked over to her picked her up and carried her to the door. He opened it and threw her out, "Angel," she yelled  
  
"Go away," Angel said slamming the door  
  
"Men, gosh," she stormed away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked the beach next to her hotel. Her mind kept flashing back to Angel. The plane ride the night at the club, the beach, her 1st time. She couldn't help but cry. A man saw her crying and ran over to her.  
  
"Ma'am is everything ok?" he asked  
  
"Does it look like everything is ok?" Bufy asked harshly  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy walked away but he ran to catch up with her, "Um I'm Riley Finn."  
  
"Hi Riley, I'm...I'm.." she started crying again  
  
"Oh its okay," Riley said pulling Buffy into an embrace Buffy didn't even notcie. But Angel did. He saw it all, he had ran after her after he had thrown Darla out. He felt his heart break as he watched Buffy hug Riley. He turned and walked away.  
  
"Can you just take me back to my room?" she asked pulling away from him and wiping her eyes.  
  
"Um yeah sure," Riley wrapped his arm around Buffy and walked her back to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Buffy? She said she'd be here like 20minutes ago?" Cordy asked  
  
"She probally got caught up with Angel," Willow suggested  
  
"Yeah probally having sex as we speak," Cordy joked looking back at Xander who already had his hands over his ears and was singing row row row your boat. They all stopped laughing when a thud agaisnt the door and Buffy yell.  
  
"Get off me creep," she yelled shoving Riley into the door across the hall from them.  
  
"Bitch," Riley yelled as he ran off  
  
"Buffy? Are you okay?" Xander asked opening the door. Buffy spun around her eyes still wet she didn't say anything she just hugged Xander," Buffy sweetie are you okay?" he asked again taking Buffy inside. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"What happened?" Willow asked sitting down next to Xander  
  
"Angel," that was all Buffy could squeeze out  
  
"What about Angel?" Xander asked wipping a tear from Buffy's face  
  
"Hes engaged," Buffy sobed  
  
"Oh," the gang said at once.  
  
"Cancel the plans tonight," Cordy said patting Buffy on the back, "We'll stay with you tonight." They all got up and started to go to the bedrooms to change.  
  
"No," Buffy said standing up and causing them all to stop, "We are all going out and having fun, that's what I came here for." They turned around and walked back to Buffy.  
  
"You sure?" Oz asked  
  
"Sure," Buffy answered. They all made there way out the door and to the nearest club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked into the club a few steps behind the rest of the gang. They made there way through the crowd. They found a table a sat down.  
  
"Anyone want anything to drink?" Oz asked  
  
"Coke," Willow said kissing her boyfriend  
  
"Water," Xander said  
  
"Ice tea please," Cordy added  
  
They all looked at Buffy who was staring off into space, "Buffy?" Xander asked patting her lightly  
  
"Hm?" she asked pulling herslef out of it, "oh nothing." As Oz walked away a slow song came on.  
  
"Buffy do you want to dance with me?" Xander asked  
  
"Sure Xander," He grabbed her hand and they made their way on to the dance floor.  
  
"Gosh,: Cordy sighed  
  
"Your not jelous are you?" Willow teased  
  
"No it's just he's so.."  
  
"Protective?" Willow filled in for her  
  
"Yeah, it sorta makes me mad, I mean we've all been friends since what 2nd, 3rd grade and he's not like that towards you or me,"  
  
"It's different with Buffy and Xander, she's like his little sister, see Buffy's mom was friends with his mom and they lived next door to each other so they were always with one another. They've been throught alot together, like when Buffy's parents got a divorce Buffy could hear them yelling from her room so she would sneak out and go over to Xanders and sleep there. They are just really close, don't worry they would never date, to them thats like insist," Willow teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You doing okay?" Xander asked as they swayed to the music  
  
"Not really but I'm holding in there, Thank you Xander," she said resting her head on his chest, "Your always there for me." Buffy's eyes scanned the dance floor and rested in the cornor she saw Angel, "Oh god," Buffy's breathing started to quicken and tears started to run down her cheecks.  
  
"What is it?" Xander asked concerned he followed her gaze and saw him to. He walked Buffy to the table.  
  
"What's wrong Buffy?" Willow asked  
  
"Angel's here," Xander said motioning towards Angel  
  
"Do you want us to go beat him up?" Oz asked  
  
"No' I'm just gonna go home," Buffy grabbed her coat and left.  
  
"Party Pooper," Willow teased trying to lightn the mood  
  
"I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind, no one hurts Buffy like that," Xander said getting up and walking towards Angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked into the hotel room and then went into the room she shared with Cordy and Willow. She began packing she was ready to go home. As she through her clothes in the suitcase she began crying. She had loved, no wait she still loved Angel even after he did that to her. She was normally so strong nothing, nothing could make her cry. But somehow this man she just met had turned her into a sniffling cry baby and she didn't know what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked over to where Angel was sitting. He had his head down and he was fiddling with his cup, "Angel?" he asked  
  
"Hm?" Angel asked not looking up  
  
"What you did to Buffy, man that was low, she loved you and you.....you....you played her," It was hard for Xander to get those words out without jumping across the table and ripping Angel's throat out.  
  
"Xander?" Angel asked looking up, "God I am so glad to see you!! Is Buffy okay?" he asked concern clouding his face.  
  
"Oh shes just great, this guy she liked alot just told her he was engaged, shes home right now planning a bridal shower," Xander said sarcasticly.  
  
"Xander that's not even it, I sware!! I'm not engaged to Darla, I was once but not anymore when I broke it off she didn't take it to well and had been following me ever since," Angel confessed  
  
"Oh," Xander said, he knew he wasn't lieing he could see it in his face.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked  
  
"She saw you and went home," he replied  
  
"I gotta tell her," Angel said getting up, "I'll talk to you later?" Angel waved and then left the club. Xander made his way back to the table.  
  
"What happened? Did you scare him off?" Willow asked seeing Angel run off.  
  
"He's not engaged," Xander informed them  
  
"Ohh....huh?" Cordy asked  
  
"Long story but Darla is a crazy bitch from what Angel said when he broke it off with her she didn't take it well blah blah blah," Xander went on  
  
"Wow, poor Buffy," Oz joined in  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy heard a knock at her door. She started to shake she didn't know why but she could feel him and it made her body shake. She walked to the door and reached out to turn the knob. She opened the door slowly bracing herself to see Angel. But no onw was there. She stepped out and looked down the hall both ways and saw no one. She turned back to go inside but stepped on something sharp, "Ouch," she yelled grabbing her bare foot and bringing it up to examine it. She looked down to see what she stepped on and saw a ring. Her breath caught in her throat. She bent down and picked it up. It was a silver ring with two hands holding a heart with a crown on top, "Thank you," she said turning around to see Angel.  
  
"Buffy I am so sorry," Angel pleaded again  
  
"Angel you hurt me so much," Buffy began crying again  
  
"Buffy I am so sorry I never ment to hurt you I sware," Angel said he was crying too  
  
"Darla?" she asked not needing to say anymore  
  
"We aren't engaged, we were once but I broke it off and shes been following me ever since Buffy I love you so much it hurts," Angel confessed  
  
"Angel, right now I need time," Buffy said turning around and walking inside  
  
"Buffy please don't," Angel begged, but Buffy shut the door.  
  
"I love you too Angel," She whispered through the door but he didn't hear. 


	2. Chapter 1

Xander, Cordy, Willow, and Oz all walked into the apartment laughing they had figured Buffy and Angel had gone back to Angel's to make up, "Stop it Oz," Willow said squirming as Oz tickled her.  
  
      "But your so tickleable, hey I think I just made up a wo...." they all stopped laughing and talking when they saw Buffy in a fetal positon on the couch's fold out bed.  
  
      "I thought Angel was gonna make it right?" Cordy asked  
  
      "Well he didn't," Oz replied  
  
      "Hm couldn't tell," Cordy snapped back. Willow walked over to Buffy.  
  
      "Sweetie are you okay?" Buffy just shook her head, "I'm so sorry Buffy."  
  
      "Can I just be alone?" she asked. Willow looked up at Xander, he shook his head and the gang went into their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel wondered around the streets of Cancun, he didn't know what to do!! Buffy hated him, even after she knew that Darla and him weren't engaged. He felt horrible she looked as though she had cried all she could. But still tears were flowing. He looked down at his watch, gosh he couldn't believe he had stayed out all night, his flight back to LA was in 4 hours.. He started walking home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was in the living room crying when someone sat down on the bed/couch next to her. She moved her head on to his lap. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Buffy Angel isn't engaged to Darla and you know that, what's wrong?"  
  
      "He's a guy and I loved him so much, and he hurt me, Xander you know how I am , every guy, besides you that I have ever loved leaves me," Buffy sobed  
  
      "But he didn't leave you Buffy,"  
  
      "He will because I love him more than anything," Buffy looked up into Xander eyes, "When I'm not with him I feel like I can't breath." Xander pulled her into a hug and began rocking her.  
  
      "Buffy I'm so sorry, but if you love Angel so much it's worth it to try, you never know, this might be the one," Xander said ending the hug causing Buffy to fall back into his lap. She fiddled with her ring that Angel had given her.  
  
     "We leave tomorrow night, he leaves......ohh God he leaves like.....like now," Buffy said looking over at the clock.  
  
     "Well then you don't have much time, GO GET YOUR MAN," Xander yelled as Buffy ran to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel and Doyle walked into the airport the sun wasn't even out yet. Angel looked around just hoping tha Buffy would show up and tell him that she loved him and she was wrong and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She did't come. They sat down and waited for their flight to be called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy ran a brush through her hair she glanced at the clock, "Oh God I don't have anytime, Xander call me a Taxi please," Buffy begged as she grabbed her make-up bag and headed out the door. She didn't have to wait long until a cab pulled up Buffy jumped in, "Airport please and HURRY," Buffy almost shouted the last word. She began Appling make-up when she looked down at her clothes, "Shit," she was wearing cut off gray sweat pants and a white tank-top with a purple hoodie. She didn't care, she didn't even think she as gonna make it in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
      "Flight from Cancun to LA now boarding," A woman yelled. Angel and Doyle stood up. Angel took one last look for Buffy and when he saw nothing we boarded the plane.  
  
   
  
Buffy ran into the airport she saw the back of Angel's head and ran towards him, "Angel!!! Angel!!" She yelled but he didn't hear her. She ran over to him pushing through the crowd ingoring the people that had rude comments. She caught up with him and grabbed his arm he spun around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
     "Do you think she got there in time?" Cordy asked  
  
     "I don't own this is like you known a soap opera," Willow teased  
  
     "It's better," Oz joined in  
  
     "I hope she does make, they are so cute together," Cordy said  
  
     "Everyone cross your fingers," Xander joked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He spun around, "Angel?" Buffy asked, "Oops sorry," Buffy realized that it wasn't him and turned bright red. She looked around franticly and couldn't see him. Tears began to gather in her eyes. She approached the women at the front desk, "Excuse me when did the flight to LA leave?" she asked  
  
     "It just got down boarding it hasn't taken off yet," the woman replied  
  
     "Please tell them to hold the flight," Buffy begged. Buffy didn't wait for the woman to reply she took off running.  
  
      "But ma'am, " the woman yelled after her. She got on her intercom," Please hold flight 396 from Cancun to LA," she said.  
  
      "Alright," A voice came from the intercom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cordy, Xander, Oz, and Willow took one last look around the room and then shut the door, "What do we do if Buffy you know like gets on a plane with him?" Cordy asked  
  
     "Nothing," Xander replied kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.  
  
     "But.." she started but Xander stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth.  
  
     "But nothing she will," Xander said matter-of-factly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy ran through the tunnel that led to the plane. She got to the door and pounded on it. Finally a man opened it, "Ticket  Please," he asked  
  
      "Huh? Oh ticket? No I don't have one I just have to get a friend," Buffy replied.  
  
      "I'm sorry ma'am no ticket, that means you can't get on," he said holding her back as she tried to get passed him. She struggled against the man and then she saw him. She tried to yell his name but the man was pulling her away. Angel heard all the commotion and looked back in her direction.......  
  
   
  
Buffy was drug out of the plane kicking and screaming, "Angel!! Angel!! Wait don't go DONT GO!!!" she kept yelling and hoping that he heard her. They drug her out and sat her down in a chair in the lobby. She began crying she looked out the window and saw Angel's plane taking off. There in the window was Angel and Darla making out................  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Haha just kidding this is how it really happened!!!!!!!!  
  
   
  
They carried her off the plane and sat her down on a chair in the lobby. She looked out the window and saw Angel's plane take off and she stood up and ran over to the window. She put her hand on the glass. She felt to arms snake around her waist and pull her into an embrace. She turned around, thinking it was Xander (It was about time of them to get on their plane too) she held tight to the stranger and cried. When she finally looked up her breath caught in her throat, it was Angel!! He had seen her and he ran after her, "Angel I'm so sorry, I love you so much please don't leave me!!" Buffy cried.  
  
      "It's okay Buffy I promise I won't," Angel kissed her gently, and that's when the "Scooby gang" walked in. They all sighed in relief when they saw Buffy and Angel kissing.  
  
      "Thats so cute," Cordy commented  
  
      "They are so perfect for each other," Willow said  
  
      "I wonder what they are gonna do?" Oz asked  
  
      "Huh?" Willow and Cordy asked together  
  
      "Well Angel missed his flight and he can't get on the one with us, you know so what are they gonna do?" he asked again  
  
      "They will figure it out, true love always finds away,"Xander replied for the ladies, and he didn't know how right he was. Buffy and Angel did find away to be together.  
  
   
  
   
  
The End!!!!!! 


End file.
